winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurora Laraine Torvald
Aurora Laraine Torvald is the Fairy/Witch of Black Ice and Frozen Lakes. She hails from Gracidea and is the lost sister of Aliana Torvald. Personality and Background As a fairy, Aurora was similar to Ali in personality; she enjoyed pulling pranks, having fun, and joking around. She often would babysit her youngest sister and teach her the best pranks she knew. Being in the public eye as the heir to the throne, Aurora managed to present a very happy, content face to the realm and her family, but down inside she chafed underneath the weight of a crown, and began dabbling in black magic as a recreational activity. By the time she was 17, she was deeply entrenched in the witch society, and had just decided she preferred it to the life of a fairy queen. When the time came for her examination, she ran away and was not seen again until Aliana's sophomore year at Alfea. As a witch, she is very quiet, but very cynical. Aurora issues few commands, but when she does her two coven sisters know to pay attention and obey. She is the youngest of the Ice Witches, but she commands the most respect because of her former training to be queen. Neither of the others had any training of the sort she did. Her coldness to most people hides a freak temper; she keeps it in check a good portion of the time, but when stressed she can be set off by the slightest of missteps. Story Season 2 Aurora makes her first appearance as a cloaked witch during Ali's second year at Alfea. She sought to make her sister one of the number of Ice Witches; she assumed it would be an easy task after her removal from the inheritance line. What she did not count on was her baby sister's dormmates coming after her, as well as Aliana herself once she caught wind of what was going on. She attacked again at the end of the school year, where her true identity was revealed. Fleeing to the mountains of her home realm, she hid out until Ali was a junior. Season 3 Her hideout in the mountains was discovered by Adriana and Arisette at the beginning of Aliana's junior year. Defeating them easily, the two sisters sent for the help of all the rest of their family, who arrived in time to foil Aurora's plan to take over Gracidea. Her chaotic spells, as she slowly lost her mind due to stress and anger, collapsed the cave, nearly killing all of them. It was thanks to her youngest sister's quick actions at the cost of her own life that saved them, and earned Aliana her Enchantix. Aurora was last seen in the Gracidean Castle infirmary, recovering from the dark magic. Season 4 Aliana receives a comm from Aurora while on Earth, where Aurora tells of her recovery and regaining her fairy powers. Season 5 Season 6 Epilogue Appearance Aurora is very similar to Aliana in color, except being slightly cooler and lighter in tone. She always has short hair cut in a semi-pageboy style. Civilian Fairy, Casual Prior to becoming a witch, she wore sleeveless hoodies with jeans and sneakers, similar to her youngest sister. She always favored darker shades, however. After Rescue After being rescued by her sisters, Aurora is shown wearing a tie-dyed blue tank top, a jean jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots. Witch, Casual As a witch, she wears a slate blue tube top over a sky blue, long-sleeved shirt with a long, swishy black skirt over a pair of gray leggings. She wears knee-high boots as well, and a black sash across her chest indicating her status as leader of the coven. Winx Her fairy form, shown in a flashback, was a slate blue sheath dress, belted at the hips with a pair of slate blue ankle boots. Only her Charmix pin has been shown; as a witch it is a jagged, ugly dark metal pin, shaped like a broken icicle, with a slate blue gem on the top. Witch Her true witch form consists of a skintight, black bodysuit with a long black cape. She retains an emblem, said by Adriana to be her Charmix emblem, as the pin of the cape, although it is twisted and dark. Her hair is teased out and held back with a silver headpiece. AuroraLaraineTorvald_Civilian_Fairy.png AuroraLaraineTorvald_Civilian_Witch.png AuroraLaraineTorvald_Winx.png AuroraLaraineTorvald_Charmix.png AuroraLaraineTorvald_Witch.png Powers and Abilities Spells Winx Witch Relationships Adriana Aria Arisette Annabeth and Annabelle Aliana Category:Fairies Category:Female Character Category:Witches Category:Roxy13 Category:Formido Opprimere Category:Generation 2 (Roxy13) Category:Family Torvald